Sirius Black at Hogwarts
by martinaferro
Summary: Sirius Black is in his seventh year. Will he find love? Will drama follow him? Will he make new friends? Will he follow James's lead and start acting responsibly too?


DISCLAIMER: MOST CHARACTERS (MARAUDERS, TEACHERS, LILY EVANS) BELONG TO JKROWLING, SO DOES HOGWARTS AND SO DOES THE WORLD THIS STORY IS SET IN.

* * *

There are more gossipers than Sirius could count on both his hands and feet at Hogwarts and, obviously, more than half of what the nosy bullshitters said wasn't true. Usually what he hears doesn't bother him at all; but there are so many lies that sometimes irk him and make him want to stand up on the Gryffindor table and correct the bastards in front of everyone while they whisper to their friends about how 'Sirius Black had a threesome with his brother and a seventh year Slytherin'. Actually, no – he'd rather stand on James Potter's favourite seat on the table and yell in his good-for-nothing face what a complete imbecile he is for even thinking that there was a possibility of Sirius shagging Lily Evans, and if there was, that he would actually take it.

"It's not his fault, Sirius. He overheard someone talking about you and Lily shagging and he believed it. You know how James is." Remus said while chewing on a Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Bean at the end of Sirius's bed.

"This has happened hundreds of times, though." Said Sirius stubbornly. "You'd think he would start trusting me after I've already told him I don't want to shag Evans a million times! He isn't even going out with her – she hates his guts." Remus spat out a bean he'd been chewing on and it landed on one of Peter's dirty socks.

"Ergh! What the hell was that? Argh, that tasted like… I don't even know but that was so nasty. And if you don't want James to believe the rumours then stop flirting with her. Want one?" Remus threw a bean at Sirius before he had a chance to reply.

"I don't flirt with her because I like her; I do it so James doesn't feel bad about getting rejected every time" Sirius put the bean in his mouth. "I also do it so she has someone to hate on more than she hates James. It's worked so far, anyway, so James should actually be thanking me for that. Mmm, pizza!" Remus snorted.

"That's the stupidest thing I've had the displeasure of hearing come out from your mouth in my entire life. How do you expect James to figure that one out?" Sirius shrugged, took another bean and chucked it in his mouth.

"Smart guy, innit?" He said, giving up and finally realising after having said it out loud how dumb his plan was.

"He'd have to be able to read your mind to figure out your 'true, friendly and harmless intentions'." Remus finger quoted his last words and Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Blueberry! I'm getting good ones." The dormitory door opened and James came strutting in, followed by Peter, who was holding a long parchment, a book, and a quill. Peter nodded his head towards them instead of saying 'hello' and said, "Finished my Potions essay. Was sitting downstairs with Eudora, 'cos she was helping me, but then Cain came along and I'd only done half of it. So guess what I done, I went to the library and found James there!" Sirius raised his eyebrows and turned his head to face James who was topless and heading to the bathroom.

"And what made the great James Potter find his way to the library?" Remus asked sounding amused.

"Quidditch." James said, and shut the door without even turning around. Sirius clenched his jaw, preventing himself from opening his mouth to retaliate and got up. If James would still be acting like a stingy git the next morning, he'd say something. If he'd cooled down over the night then he wouldn't say anything.

He walked downstairs to the common room and sat on a pink, puffy and comfy-looking chair by a window looking out over the Quidditch court. Hufflepuff was still outside practicing – he was surprised they even had a team so early in September. Sirius leaned back on the chair and turned his head to look at who else was in the common room at twenty past ten in the evening. A few seventh years, fourth years and Lily Evans. She looked like she was finishing off another homework assignment that was probably set today for next week. Sirius saw his opportunity and got up. She didn't notice him approaching because if she had, she'd probably have huffed and pulled an 'I don't want you here' face at him. He took a chair from a random table, dragged it to Lily's one and sat down. She looked up at him and sighed, she had bags under her eyes. "I don't have time to deal with you right now, please leave." She said, and Sirius smiled.

"Great, don't worry, you don't need to deal with me. I'll do the talking and you do the listening. What is it with you?" Lily continued writing on her piece of parchment, and when Sirius didn't elaborate on his question, she looked up.

"What?" she asked.

"Out of all the girls James could fancy at Hogwarts, he chooses you. Why would he choose you? It's just stupid. You don't look twice at him, you hate him, you don't reply to him when he speaks to you, you don't even like Quidditch! You don't even care enough to see that he's actually changed quite a bit since last year, that he doesn't pester you as often and he's actually recently begun acting responsibly." Sirius brought his head down into his hands slightly dramatically, "you've changed James Potter. He went to the library today; we agreed to not visit the library at all in third year. That's out-of-bounds!" Lily finally gave up finishing her homework and was trying to keep a straight face while watching Sirius go through his friendship crisis. He then looked up at her, "at least talk to him. You don't have to like him, just acknowledge his presence."

"I do, I'm not rude. I can hold a conversation with Potter, it's him that can't hold one with me! He starts thinking he's golden as soon as we talk for more than a few minutes and acts like anyone would love to be in my position. No offense, Black, but I don't like men with huge egos." Sirius frowned.

"Why would I be offended? I don't have a big ego." She said nothing. "Whatever, listen Evans, mine and Potter's friendship is on the edge, and you're the cause of it." Lily looked offended.

"Hey, I didn't do anything. If you and Potter can't get over your made-up drama then that isn't my problem." She was beginning to grab her stuff and put it in her bag but Sirius extended his hand and put it on her arm to stop her.

"No, you've done everything. Because of you rejecting Potter every three days, I've been flirting with you more so you reject me more than you reject him. I've made you hate me more than you hate him so he doesn't feel bad, and because you can't get over the fact that he fancies you. So what? He fancies you and thinks you're pretty, big deal. _You_ should be the one to get over yourself because a boy liking a girl isn't unnatural, and it's not a reason for you act any differently to James than you do to any other boy at Hogwarts. He doesn't call you names anymore, he doesn't jinx people anymore-"

"In front of me to impress me, I know he jinxes people when I'm not there" Sirius bit his lip, and she continued "And I've already told you, Black, I don't like James Potter and I never will. You're not going to guilt-trip me into talking to him anymore than I already do by having this useless conversation with me" she packed up the rest of her things, said "goodnight" and left.

_Great. Well done, Sirius, you've probably ruined things more between James and Lily now_. "Want some advice, mate?" came a voice from behind him. He turned and saw Frank Longbottom, a seventh year, walking towards him. He pulled out Lily's empty chair and sat on it, "just don't do anything. Let them do their own thing and you'll see sooner or later they might start talking." Sirius shrugged and sat up in his chair.

"I don't even care, Frank. It's just James. He's so whipped on her he won't see anything else. I'm gonna go bed, night." He said, got up and made his way to the sixth year dormitories.

* * *

NOTE: Please tell me what you think of this. Should I continue? What could I improve on? More dialogue or more description? Did you like it? Thanks for reading :)


End file.
